


[Fanmix] You're The Center of Adrenaline, and I'm Beginning to Understand

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Fanmixes [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	

[You're The Center of Adrenaline, and I'm Beginning to Understand: a Victor/Yuuri fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/you-re-the-center-of-adrenaline-and-i-m-beginning-to-understand-a-victor-yuuri-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Mariah Carey - **My All** // Savage Garden - **The Best Thing** // Clay Aiken - **The Way** // Backstreet Boys - **All Of Your Life (You Need Love)** // Jason Mraz - **I Won't Give Up** // Nick Carter - **Addicted** // Clay Aiken - **This Is The Night** // Darren Hayes - **Like It Or Not** // Backstreet Boys - **Show 'Em (What You're Made Of)**


End file.
